


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 8: Daydream

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Absorbed SOUL AU, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frans - Freeform, Ghosty Frisk, Sans x Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: She lives in a real daydream, and even Sans can't imagine anything better for her in her eyes.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 11





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 8: Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Read [this ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571575/chapters/53940970)

_Noise coming from the downstairs wakes the skeleton who was sleeping._  
_He grunts but finally opens his eyes._  
_He forgets to take his jacket and goes out to see where the racket is coming from and its reason._

_"Papyrus, you can't put that in the sauce!!!"_  
_"AND WHY NOT?"_  
_"You can't put confetti in ravioli! Read the recipe, damn it."_  
_*what are you doing?_  
_"WE MADE THE FIRST RECIPE WE FIND IN THIS BOOK!"_  
_"You are finally awake, Sans."_

_He shrugs._  
_She smiles at him._

_"You shouldn't sleep so much in the morning, it's not good for you."_  
_*don't worry about me._

**_Could it be a world like this?_ **  
**_More familiar, very domestic than she'd like?_ **

_"I didn't know such a place existed?"_

_A huge leaf is growing, blocking the beautiful view._

_"...How..."_  
_*heh._

_A place in the middle of Waterfall and Hotland._  
_Hot Spring._  
_..._  
_Asgore was never good for nominating._  
_Frisk looks with fascination at the hot sources, the steam coming out of the water, and the overall calm of the place._

_"Why is there no one in such a fantastic place?!"_  
_*hot spring is small, but there are plenty of small places like it. i didn't take you to the most famous place._  
_"It's so... surprising."_  
_*what? you were expecting an ice area between Waterfall and Hotland?_

_She rolls her eyes._

_"Of course she's not. I was talking more about you."_  
_*...me?_  
_"I wasn't expecting you to take me to a place like this."_  
_There's a teasing smile on her lips._  
_"...Do you already want to see me half-naked?"_

_Sans laughs._

_*i just like places like this, calm, serene..._  
_"Intimate."_  
_*...wait. no, that's not...!_

_He looks at her with shock and embarrassment, thinking she misinterprets the situation._

**_Or an adventure? Places to explore, to admire together?_ **

"Sans."

He sighs and looks at the ghost not far from him.

"...What were you thinking?"  
*...your life. if you were still alive.  
"..."

She looks directly at him, then smiles.

"...And you had to be in it, hm?"  
*hey!  
"Daydreaming during work... oh my... it's not professional at all."  
*i'm not.

Frisk giggles softly.  
She looks around.  
Huge fir trees, snow as far as the eye can see, frozen lakes.

"...This life... is already a dream for me."  
*...you're kidding me, right? you're a... ghost or something. you can't interact with others, you...  
"But I got you."

Sans blushes and looks away, embarrassed.

"I lived a captive life."

She closes her eyes.

"This 'life' is more a life than I've ever lived."  
*...frisk.  
"Thank you, Sans. Truly."  
*...  
"Your daydreams may be creative and sympathetic."

She smiles at him warmly, as if to thank him sincerely for what he has done.

"...For me, this life is a daydream."


End file.
